The Curtains, A Ron and Hermione story
by lightj
Summary: During Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, Ron arrived for a surprise visit, and things get hot and steamy


The curtains

During Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, Ron arrived for a surprise visit, and things get hot and steamy:

 **Hermione**

Everyone was out at Hogsmeade enjoying their weekend, but Hermione was spending her time reading up on one of her many favorite subjects, Ancient Runes. Nothing made her happier than reading. Just as that taught ran through her mind another immediately took its place. One of red hair, spare mint tooth paste, sighs. Ron. Her favorite Weasley was busy helping put the wizarding world back together. Although their owls had been less than both of them would have liked, their bond was still growing. If she didn't fill her time with her favorite subjects, she would be missing her best friend/boyfriend terribly.

 **Ron**

Ron was making his way through the front gates of Hogwarts. He looked up at the castle, every brick back in place. It was brilliant. It must have taken hours of charms to put the school back together. Security at the school was still high, even though Voldemort was gone. You could never know which of the dark creatures that served him would want to attack the place where his girlfriend was studying.

Even though he knew he didn't want to go back to school, he knew Hermione wouldn't have been able to tolerate not doing so. She needs her grades and he loved that she needed them. But he was missing her, putting the wizarding world together wasn't easy and he needed a little break and to see his love. It was the weekend and most of the students were at Hogsmeade, but if Ron knew his girlfriend she would be at the library, so after checking in with Professor Mcgonagall he was going to go straight there.

He walked in and there she was sitting by a table with a stack of books around her. Of course. He smiled. She sat there in her school robes, beautiful brown bush hair streaming down her back untamed. The sun shone through one of the windows at just the right angle and she glowed. Clichéd I know, but it happened.

She was absolutely brilliant in every way and he was glad they were figuring out how to make their new relationship work.

 **Hermione**

Hermione was deep in taught while reading one out of the 10 huge books she had summoned to the table she was at, when she got the strangest feeling, like Ron was near. She turned to the door and there he was. Standing there with a goofy grin on his face, half smirking half smiling, hands in his pockets. He was so crazy. She got up and they both dashed into each other's open arms. They kissed. It was deep and yearning. They hadn't seen each other in ssoooo long. Sigh. She missed him terribly. The books only held back her longing temporarily. As soon as she saw him that torrent broke free. They kisses for was felt like hours. The world fell away and there was only the two of them. It was truly magical. It was interrupted by Filch, "No snogging in the library". They both pulled away and flushed instantly.

She held his hand and began pulling him toward the Gryffindor common room. "Your books", Ron exclaimed. She forgot all about them as soon as she saw him. With a flick of her wand she sent them flying back to their shelves and her backpack filled itself up and flew into her open hand. They didn't bother to wait for Filch to scold them. They scurried away from the library quickly escaping him.

They took a few short cuts to the common room, quickly uttered the pass phase and were soon on their way up to the dorms. "Wait", Ron held her from pulling him to the girls' dorm, "I'll set of the charms if I try to enter the girl's dorms. Let's go to my old room."

 **Ron**

After quickly casting a few charms to ensure that they won't be disturbed and that no one can hear them. They were on his old bed (it wasn't really his anymore, but who cares, he was with his lovely lady). The bed somehow seemed to have gotten smaller. But that didn't matter. His favorite gal was on top of him, in her school uniform. It didn't need to be revealing for Ron to know he had one of the hottest young ladies ever. Her robe was quickly tossed aside and her top removed revealing her plum boobs restrained by a black bra. "Bloody hell you are beautiful", he exclaimed, "and you did not have to take your top off we me to know that". "Took you long enough to realise" she teased back. He spun her around, now she was under him. He made his was down to her legs. Her legs were smooth and sliky, his hands were tracing a path up from her knees to her thighs. Slowly caressing her toned thighs, his hands deliberate and teasing. Meanwhile he kissed his way down her belly, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He could see the raw passion building in her delicate brown eyes. His hands were under waist band of her skirt, it was off in the blink of an eye. No spell would have been faster than him. He leaped off the bed to observe her beauty.

Her panties matched her bra, it was the sort that she probably wore every day, but she made them look dam sexy. Her beautifully curly brown locks were spread around the delicate curves of her face. "Accio! My love" she whispered. Her magic was strong and he submitted to her summons. He lowered his head to her ankles and stalked up to her center. He took his tongue to the spot just above where her panties ended. He ran his tongue to her already wet core all the while pulling her panties down with his hands. She instantly raised her hips and they were sent fly across the room. The panties were nice but they both needed all their clothes gone. NOW!

 **Hermione**

His tongue was on her. He was weaving some mind blowing spells on her. He was taunting her, teasing her all at once. Sucking her, driving her mad. Relieving all the stress she didn't even realize was there in her. It had been so long. She was quickly being pulled into ecstasy. She grabbed his ginger locks just as he drove her over the edge, pulling him closer to her core. Her back arched. Eyes shut. Mind cleared. All there was, was her Ron, drinking her in. Her hips spasmed with the weight of his lips. She was lost in him.

The blinding climax started to recede and she relaxed. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. They made eye contact and she gave him that come here look. He needed no encouragement. Immediately he rose slowly toward him. She quickly grabbed his wand from his jacket and blasted all of his clothes off. He didn't even seem surprised, just glad that he didn't have to remove all of it. When he reached her lips they kissed, deeply, urgently. Both of them needed to be closer. She pushed him up and they spun on the small bed.

 **Ron**

She was taking control. He loved it when she took control. She straddled her dripping center on his member. Keeping her eyes locked on him. She stretched her hand behind her back and unclasped her black bra. Her delicate curves pooped out from the tension of being restrained, she was perky, rosy nipples already hard. Carelessly she tossed her bra somewhere. He didn't really care his attention was solely on her (he would recover all her intimates before they left, no other guy was going to get their dirty hands on his woman's underwear). He soaked in her naked beauty. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him eagerly. Their lips engaged and their tongues danced a delicate dance together. He began rocking his hips ever so slightly. His hard length slid across her wetness. The lips of her core engulfing his length. Her hips responded to his own and they rocked against each other's' tenderness, driving their desires wild. Tension was building. He could feel it rising in his length. He was getting harder, his thick shaft pressing deeper into her. Hermione seemed to sense the eagerness rising. She slowing rose up, pushing her bare chest close to his for good measure. Keeping their eyes locked, her hips elevated to give room for his shaft. Her hand, without needing any maps, guided his length to her. His cock jerked in reaction to her soft hands. He was now at the tip of her sheath. She rose even more to straighten his length. She teased his tip back and forth at her entrance. Then she slowly relaxed her hips, sliding down so dam slow.

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh. She was still sliding down. But the feel of her tightness was taking him deeper into her and deeper into his climax. He saw her head flex back as she reached his base. She lingered there. She placed both of her hands on his chest for leverage and began the long accent up his member. His cock jerked and his hips lowed into the soft mattress in response. He couldn't move much but his body instinctively reacted any way.

 **Hermione**

She was slowing moving up and down. She could feel Ron's hips responding in kind to her movements. She sensed his cock jerking in response to her tightness. His eyes where closed now, back slowly bowing. Then she felt him spasm. He moaned deeply in his throat and his hands gripped her waist. He was still so very hard in her. He even felt thicker now or she was getting tighter. She was eager now to, as he began to recover his hips dipped and rose at a steadily increasing pace. His hands held her hips and she was pressing on his chest for support. They were both thrusting now, passion consuming both of them. She raised her hand off his chest as her legs seems to have a mind of their own and were driving her faster and faster on his thick length. She was moaning now, her breath growing ragged. Her chest pushed up and she braced her hands on his legs for support as her orgasm tore through her body. Her hips sheathed his shaft in her deepness. She lost control of her body as the climax rippled up and down her spine, filing her version with all sorts of beautiful colours.

 **Ron**

She came. He could feel the wetness running down his balls. But it wasn't over yet. He lifted himself up and griped her back and tenderly lifted them both from the bed. She whispered for him to lay her on her front. He lowered her gingerly. He slipped out while they were transitioning and she groaned in complaint.

He was enjoying the marvelous view of her as she rode him closer to his edge. But she succumbed to her own pleasure before he could also join her. He was going drive her there again, this time with him. She presented her perfect ass to him. He stared at her openness. She was dripping. The lips of her center parted begging him to enter. "Rooon, Rooooon" she moaned. She beckoned him to merge into her.

He lined up his straining cock on her parted center, sliding in gently. His front met her firm butt. There was no gentle build up this time. He held her waist and they both pumped against each other. They thrust in time but growing steadily unrhythmic as they climbed higher and higher together. They were both moaning now. Louder and louder and louder, until they both exploded. The pleasure ran up and down his spine. He lost his rhythm. As did his love.

He submitted and lowered himself on her back. They both slid onto the bed, their legs giving in. He rolled of her and she wrapped her leg over him and laid her head on his chest. He tore of the curtain down to cover their sweaty and sated bodies.


End file.
